A data store may be associated with a schema that includes one or more properties that are described by a collection of attributes. Individual data stores may have unique schemas. The schema may be accessed by applications interacting with the data in the data store. The schema may provide information to the application regarding the format and characteristics of data and/or data fields within the data store.